Digidestined Scouts
by Cerv23
Summary: What happens when Mimi leads a group of Sailor Scouts? R&R!
1. And so it begins ...

The Digidestined Scouts

Part 1: And so it begins ...

"Hey Mimi!" Yelled Sora and waved. Mimi waved back. Sora was in her Tennis outfit. With Tennis bag in hand she ran over to Mimi.

"I just got out of a Tennis game. I'm heading over to the mall, do you want to come?" Sora asked.

"Ohhh! I can't. That Koushiro kid is helping me with my math and I'm late right now," Mimi explained.

"Ok, see ya later," Sora said. Mimi headed towards the apartment complex that Koushiro lived in.

Mimi stopped outside the apartment. She thought she heard something in the flowerbed.

"What's that? Is it a little doggy? Here doggy!" Mimi called into the flowers. A flower moved and a green creature popped up. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mimi screamed and fell over.

"Hey! I'm not a dog," said the green creature with the flower on it's head.

"Who're you?" Mimi asked getting back up.

"I'm Palmon," the plant creature said.

"What are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm a Digimon," Palmon said.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked.

"Boy, you're full of questions. I'm here for you. You're needed to fight the evil Kenocite from taking over this world and the Digiworld, by turning innocent people into Digi-humons, for the Negaverse," explained Palmon.

"But, how can I stop Keno-zite, or whatever his name is?" Mimi asked as she kneeled down to Palmon's level.

"This will help you," Palmon said handing Mimi a small pink rod with the sign of sincerity on it. Mimi stood up.

"Sincerity Power, Make Up!" Mimi yelled. Pink light blinded Mimi fore a minute but when it was gone she was in a new outfit. Three glowing balls flew off.

"Wow!" Mimi exclaimed. She now wore a white fuku with a pink skirt and bow on her chest and butt. On the center of the bow on her chest was a amulet-like object with a symbol like a raindrop. On her forehead was a tiara with the same amulet object. She wore the same knee-high white boots that she usually did. And last was her gloves. They where white and went to her elbows.

"You are now Sailor Sincerity!" Palmon smiled.

* * *

"That's it run! Run like Chumon!" Yelled Kenocite. He stood by the fountain in the middle of the mall. He took out several black rings and threw them into the crowd. The people that where caught suddenly turned pink and grew a tail and mouse ears.

"Ewwww!" Yelled Sora. One of the pink people attack her.

"Go Chu-humon!" Kenocite yelled.

Suddenly the a small glowing object crashed threw the ceiling and landed in front of Sora. Sora picked up the little rod with a strange heart on it.

"Love Power, Make Up!" Yelled Sora. In a flash of light Sora had a new outfit on. It was a white fuku with a bright red skirt and bow, on her chest and butt with a amulet with the heart on it on the bow on her chest, elbow-high gloves, red boots that folded down at the ankles and a tiara on her forehead.

"Amazing," Sora gasped. A group of Chu-humon advanced on Sora.

"Pink Kawaii Beam!" Yelled a person form someone on the upper lever of the mall. A beam of pink energy hit the Chu-humon.

"I am Sailor Sincerity and I fight for all that is good! You're not gonna destroy this mall as long as I live!" Sailor Sincerity yelled to Kenocite.

"And how do you plan to stop me?" He asked.

"With my help. Tennis Heart!" Sora yelled. A glowing heart appeared in front of Sora. She swung at it and it flew at Kenocite. he dodged.

"Who are you?!" He asked in anger.

"Sailor Love!"

"Someone else," Mimi whispered to herself.

"This'll be easy," Kenocite said.

"Come on!" Sora yelled to Mimi. Sora looked at Sailor Sincerity for a minute and gasped. "Mimi?"

"Ya! How'd you know?" Mimi asked.

"It's me Sora," she said.

"Get them!" Kenocite yelled. Three large, black people with red stripes stepped forward. They looked like weird dinosaurs. "Go DarkTyrano-humon!"

"Ug-ly!" Mimi yelled. One of the DarkTyrano-humon swiped at Mimi and Sora.

"Tennis Heart!"

"Pink Kawaii Beam!"

The two attacks hit the DarkTyrano-humon, but nothing happened.

"That's not good!" Sora yelled.

Mimi noticed the dog-like dark rings on the DarkTyrano-humon.

"Aim at those collars!" Mimi told Sora.

"Tennis Heart!" The heart-shaped ball of energy hit the dark ring and destroyed it. The DarkTyrano-humon glowed and turned back into a human.

"Pink Kawaii Beam!" The other two dark rings were destroyed and the people were set free.

"No!" Kenocite yelled.

"You're next," Mimi warned.

"Maybe next time!" He said and vanished. The other people that were Digi-humans were back to normal.

"Let's get out of here," Sora suggested. Mimi nodded and they left.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Koushiro, but something came up," Mimi told Koushiro over the phone.

"You're gonna fail if you don't try Mimi," Koushiro told her.

"I know," she said.

"Well, I got to go. Bye," He said and hung up.

"What was I suppose to do? Tell him this plant creature-"

"My name is Palmon," Palmon interrupted Mimi.

"That Palmon gave me some freaky powers to fight Kenocite of the Negaverse?" Mimi asked thin air.

"Don't worry. You did great," Palmon reassured her.

"I guess. Well goodnight," Mimi said and turned off the light to her bedroom.

* * *

"I will get my revenge. I will not fail again," Kenocite sad as he overlooked the city.

__

To be continued ...


	2. Friendship and Light

The Digidestined Scouts

Part 2: Friendship and Light

"And you're a ..... Digimon?" Hikari asked the white cat that stood before her.

"Yes. You have to help fight the evil Negaverse!" The cat told her.

"Alright," Hikari agreed.

"Thank you!" Gatomon, the cat Digimon, yelled.

Hikari held up the little rod with the sign of light on it.

"What do I do to help?" Hikari asked.

"When the times comes you'll know," Gatomon said. "Now I have to go, before someone realizes I'm gone!"

A flash of light and Gatomon had disappeared.

"Strange."

* * *

"Now, attack!" Kenocite yelled. He stood atop a building

Mera-humons started burning the city.

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sailor Sincerity from behind him.

"You again?!" He yelled in surprise.

"That's right!" Sailor Love said posing.

Kenocite grabbed his whip and attacked S. Sincerity. The whip wrapped around her foot knocking her over.

"I will be victorious!" He yelled. He pulled the whip forcing S. Sincerity towards the edge of the roof.

"Ahhhhh!" S. Sincerity screamed as she fell off the roof, but was able to grab onto a ledge

"Don't worry, I'll save you," S. Love said. She ran to the edge.

"This is to easy," smirked Kenocite. The whipped S. Love making her loose her balance and fall off too.

"Noooo!" She screamed. S. Sincerity grabbed her hand before she fell past her.

"This is very uncomfortable!" S. Sincerity complained. "We've got to get back up there before I lose my grip and we fall!"

"Have no fear, Sailor Friendship is here!" Yelled a flying person. She wore an outfit like there's only green and she had green farie wings. Her hair was short and blonde.

"Who's that?" S. Love asked.

S. Friendship grabbed S. Sincerity's only hand on the ledge and pulled them up to the roof.

"You two weight a lot!" She complained.

"Hey!" S. Sincerity said angry.

"We have to stop Kenocite remember?" S. Love asked.

Kenocite stood behind a group of Mera-humons.

"Attack!" Ordered Kenocite.

The Mera-humons fired balls of fire at the group.

"Let's do it! Pink Kawaii Beam!" Attacked S. Sincerity.

"Tennis Heart!"

Both attacks didn't have much affect.

"Remember, go for the Dark Rings!" S. Sincerity said.

"It's my turn! Friendship's Growth!" Yelled S. Friendship. Vines of plants seems to materialize out of no where and wrap around the Mera-humon. "Power!"

Energy surged through the vines and incinerated the Dark Rings,

"What!?" Yelled a surprised Kenocite. "I will not be so easily defeated!"

"That games up! You lose!" S. Sincerity yelled.

"I will never lose! Go Devi-humon!" Kenocite ordered. Two black winged, devil-like creatures flew at the group. Instead of the Black Rings they wore Black Spirals.

"Watch out!" S. Love yelled and jumped out of the way. S. Friendship did the same.

One of the Devi-humons extended it's arm and grabbed S. Sincerity.

"Ah!" She screamed trying to get out of it's grasp. The two flew away, towards the docks.

"We have to follow them!" said S. love.

"I will . You stay here and fight Kenocite!" Said S. Friendship as she flew away.

"Me? Fight him alone?" She asked.

"You are weak without your friends!" Kenocite said. "Go Kuwaga-humon!"

A pink bug-like Digi-humon flew in and knocked S. Love down. It's claws swiped at her. S. Love got up and ran to the edge.

"What do I do now?" She asked. The Kuwaga-humon flew at her knocking her off the edge. S. Love quickly grabbed onto it's head climbed onto it's back.

"Get off of me!" It snarled. It dove to the ground.

"Ye haw!" S. Love yelled.

As it neared the ground it swooped up. The sudden change made S. love fall off. Luckily they were only a few feet from the ground.

"That was some ride. Now to finish it off," said S. Love.

The Kuwaga-humon flew back around to attack.

"Tennis Heart!"

A ball of energy, shaped like a heart, appeared in front of her. She swung at it, making it fly at Kuwaga-humon. The Black Spiral was destroyed and the person turned back to normal.

* * *

"Let go of me! Watch the hair!" S. Sincerity yelled to the Devi-humons. They were over the docks.

"Let her go!" S. Friendship yelled. The Devi-humon turned to face her.

"And what can you do?" One of them ask.

"Friendship's Growth!" Vines appeared and wrapped around the Devi-humons. "Power!"

Energy surged through the vines, but it had no affect on the Devi-humon.

"Hahahaha! You call than attack?" Laughed the other Devi-humons.

Suddenly a figure stood on one of the piers. She wore a fuku like S. Sincerity and the others only it was silver.

"For the freedom of both the Digiworld and this one!" The unknown person said. "I am Sailor Light!"

"Huh?" Asked a surprised Devi-humon.

"From darkness comes fright. From goodness there is Heaven's light!" A beam of light shot out of the sky and blasted the Devi-humons.

"Thanks!" S. Sincerity said.

"We have to get back to your friend," S. Light said.

S. Sincerity, S. Light and S. Friendship went to back to Sailor Love.

* * *

"Are you ok?" S. Sincerity asked S. Love.

"Ya. But Kenocite escaped," she told them.

"At least we beat him for now," S. Friendship said.

"We should head back to our own homes. Kenocite will be back and I hope I can count on you two to help us," S. Sincerity said to S. Light and S. Friendship.

"You bet," S. Light replied.

S. Friendship nodded her head.

S. Love and S. Sincerity powered down and they went back to normal.

"Mimi and Sora? I know you," S. Light asked surprised.

"Yep. I figured if we were on the same side we should at least know who is who," Sora said.

"I agree," S. Light said she powered down.

"Kari?" Mimi asked. "I didn't realize it was you.

"What about Sailor Friendship here?" Sora asked to S. Friendship.

"I ah ........." S. Friendship powered down to reveal a boy.

"Matt?!" The three girls yelled.

"I know! You're T.K.'s big brother!" Hikari said.

Yamato blushed.

"I didn't want to wear that fuku! I just got this little rod thing and transformed into that outfit!" He yelled in defense.

Hikari and Mimi giggled.

Yamato only blushed brighter.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone!" Sora joined in on the giggling.

Yamato's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

* * *

"You have failed us again! I will not take this!" Beral yelled at Kenocite.

"Yes. I will destroy them. I have a plan!" He pleaded.

"I will give you one chance!" She said. Kenocite left to prepare for the battle.

__

To be continued ...

Cerv23: The battle starts next fic and ends in the fifth and final part of this series! R&R please!!!!!!


	3. Sailor Friendship's New Friend

Cerv23: Ok, here it is! I've been so busy with school I haven't written in a while. And one of my fics is wanted! Oh yay!!!

The Digidestined Scouts

Part 3: Sailor Friendship's New Friend

"Mimi! Wait up!" Hikari yelled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kenocite is up to it again!" Hikari said worriedly.

"Where are Yamato and Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Sora's in tennis practice and Yamato and his band are performing," Hikari told her.

"We'll have to do it ourselves!" Mimi said.

They quickly ran to a secluded area.

"Sincerity Power, Make up!"

"Light Power, Make Up!"

Mimi and Hikari, now powered up, ran to fight Kenocite.

* * *

"Have they arrived yet?" Kenocite asked a Devi-humon.

"No sir ..... wait! They are three blocks away!" The Devi-humon said.

"Send out the Baka-humons!" Kenocite ordered.

* * *

The ghost-like Digi-humons attacked S. Light and S. Sincerity.

"Dark Claw!" One of the five Baka-humons said as it's arm extended and hit S. Sincerity in the stomach.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain.

"Heaven's Light!" Yelled S. Light. A beam of white light came out of the sky and hit one of the Digi-humons. It's dark ring destroyed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," S. Sincerity groaned.

"They're really starting to annoy me!" S. Light said.

"Evil's Touch!" Yelled one of the Baka-humons. A arm came out of the ground and grabbed S. Light.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain and then slumped to the ground.

"Sailor Light!" S. Sincerity yelled. At that S. Sincerity's jewel, on her chest, started to glow. "I'll teach you to hurt my friends! Sword of Sincerity!"

S. Sincerity's jewel shot out beams of pink light and a sword seemed to appear. S. Sincerity grabbed it and attacked. She lunged forward, slicing one dark ring. Then jumped back at one of the Baka-humon's attacks and cut off that one's dark rings.

"Ah! Run!" Yelled on of the last two.

"Pink Kawaii Beam!" S. Sincerity attacked blasting the last dark rings. The humans set free.

"Mi ..... Mimi?" S. Light asked.

"I'm here," she said picking up her friend.

* * *

Yamato walked down the alley, his band's performance was finished.

"Yamato," said a feminine voice in the darkness.

"Whose there!?" He asked nervously.

"Just little ole me ......," she said. From the shadows stepped S. Love with a dark ring on her neck.

"Sora!" He yelled in surprise.

"Dark Heart-Ache!" She yelled. A black heart appeared in front oh her and she swung at it hitting it at him.

"Friendship Power, Make-up!" He yelled. He quickly dodged the attack by flying into the air.

"No fair! Let's trim the little birdie's wings! Dark Heart-Ache!" Attacked S. Love. It hit him directly in the stomach and he was slammed into the side of the building.

"Now to finish you off!"

"Not so fast!" Yelled a figure as he jumped from the top of the building and landed in front of S. Love knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you!?" She asked in rage.

"I am the Soccer Knight!" He said striking a pose.

"Hahahahaha!" S. Love said bursting out laughing. She tripped him and jumped up. "Dark He-"

"Friendship's Growth!" S. Friendship's vines grabbed S. Love. "Power!"

S. Love crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Fair maiden. Forgive me for failing to save you," said Soccer Knight as he went down on one knee facing away in shame. He wore armor and had a pair of goggles hiding his face.

"Uhhh ..... s'ok," S. Friendship said.

Soccer Knight stood up and took S. Friendship's hand and kissed it. He then ran off quickly.

S. Friendship powered down and picked up S. Love.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Asked Hikari. S. Love lay on the couch in Yamato's apartment. Hikari and Mimi were there with Yamato.

"I don't know. Kenocite must have gotten her," Yamato explained.

"And about that Soccer guy?" Mimi asked.

"Not a clue. But he's on our side," he told them.

S. Love's eye's opened. She jumped up and used her attack creating a hole in the wall.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled.

S. Love jumped through the wall.

"My dad's gonna kill me!" Yamato yelled.

"What're we gonna do?" Hikari asked.

A beam of light came through the hole and a person appeared.

"I am Gennia. I'm appearing to you only as a hologram. I've been sent to tell you about your powers," the image said. "A long time ago, in what was known as the Silver Millennium, a evil force attacked the Moon Kingdom and the Digi world. The Queen of Light, who ruled the Digi world, asked me to create your powers. I did. When the evil forces of the Negaverse attacked, she used up all her power and destroyed the army invading the Digi world. With her last ounce of power she created a barrier around the Digi world so that it could not be attacked or discovered again. Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom, who had also used up all her power sent the subjects of the Moon Kingdom, including her daughter to the future. She decided to also send the powers I created to the future. There, if they were needed, they could used by the Digidestined to help stop the evil forces of the Negaverse. But one of the powers was captured by the defeated queen of the Negaverse. She turned it evil and gave it to a person, who then became Kenocite."

"That's ...... interesting," Mimi said.

"But how can we use it?" Asked Hikari. "Use it to defeat Kenocite and save Sora?"

"We'll have to think fast .... look!" Yamato pointed out the hole on the wall at the scene of destruction. Buildings were being blowing up and fire raged all over the city.

"Let's go!" Mimi ordered.

__

To be continued ...

Cerv23: Didja like? R&R please! Next part, 4, Kenocite goes all out on the city and the Digidestined scouts.


	4. Fallen

The Digidestined Scouts

Part 4: Fallen

Koushiro watched out the window in his room. Strange creatures were destroying everything.

Koushiro's mother ran in. "Hurry up! We have to leave now!"

He finished packing some clothes in a duffel bag. He followed his mother out.

* * *

"Sword of Sincerity!" S. Sincerity yelled taking the sword that radiated a pink glow. She swung forward and destroyed the ring on a Wood-humon. S. Light was running from a horde of Golem-humon. As soon as they had her cornered green vines sprang out and grabbed them. Power surged through them and they were reverted back to normal humans.

"Look up there!" S. Light shouted, pointing to the top of the television station. There stood S. Love and Kenocite. S. Friendship flew up towards them.

"Wait!" S. Sincerity warned. "It could be a trap!"

A single Vile-humon flew at S. Friendship and rammed, head first, into him. S. Sincerity looked on in horror as the motionless form of her friend fell to the ground. Out of nowhere the mistakable form of the Soccer Knight swung down, on a rope, and grabbed S. Friendship. He swung to the ground and laid S. Friendship on the ground.

"Will she be alright?" He asked concerned.

S. Light grinned at S. Sincerity. "She'll be fine. But we need your help. We have to get up there!"

The Soccer Knight made a lasso out of his rope and started to yell at a Fly-humon.

"Yo, bug brain! Na-na-na-boo-boo!!!" He yelled at it. "You can't get me!!"

The Fly-humon angrily dives at the Soccer Prince. As it neared he jumped out of the way and lassoed it.

"Hurry, get on!"

"I'll stay down here and protect Sailor Friendship," S. Light volunteered.

At that a Mammoth-humon charged them. The Soccer Prince grabbed S. Friendship and got on the Fly-humon with the others.

"Go up there!" He ordered to it. It reluctantly obeyed.

When they got to the top of the station they jumped off, the Prince still holding S. Friendship.

"Get them!" Kenocite ordered the controlled S. Love. Her outfit was now a darker red and light gray where it had been white. Her amulet on her tiara was black and the Love symbol was gone.

"Sora it's us! Don't you recognize me?" S. Sincerity pleaded.

S. Love leapt forward.

"Dark Sword of Hate!" She said and a black sword appeared in her hands. S. Sincerity jumped to the left as the sword hit the ground.

"Sword of Sincerity!"

As S. Love swung again S. Sincerity parried with her sword. S. Love swung wildly and S. Sincerity was just able to defend herself.

"Be careful!" S. Light said.

Kenocite smiled smugly. "Ha! You're going to lose now!"

S. Light got ready to attack

* * *

"The final battle is upon them, but they're not ready!" Palmon said. She was in the Digital World. Gabumon, Gatomon and Biyomon were with her.

"We weren't able to get to them in time," Gatomon sighed.

"We have to help!" Gabumon said.

"But how?" Biyomon asked.

"Until Kenocite is stopped we can't Digivolve," said Gatomon.

"That and the fact that we couldn't Digivolve without the fifth Digidestined Scout," Palmon added.

"But we have to do something. We have to try!" Gabumon yelled.

Palmon nodded. "If we don't try they might lose. We're going to help!"

* * *

Kenocite's whip was wrapped around S. Light's neck. She could hardly breath. S. Love had almost beaten S. Sincerity and two Phantom-humon help down the Soccer Prince and S. Friendship who had awaken.

"Prepare to die, scum!" Kenocite sneered happily.

"Lightning Paw!"

Kenocite reared back and he grabbed his arm.

"My arm! I'll get you!" Kenocite yelled. Gabumon, Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon stood ready to attack.

Biyomon, Palmon and Gabumon attacked the Phantom-humon.

"You're going down!" Palmon yelled.

"If that's the way you want to play," he said. He snapped his fingers and a green worm Digimon walked out into the open and he took out a black device.

"Where'd he get a Digivice?" Biyomon asked surprised.

The black device started to glow and the black light covered the worm Digimon and Kenocite. The Digimon, the scouts and the Soccer Prince watched on as the black covering the two merged. The glowing stopped and a strange bug Digimon stood in their place.

"Is it some kind of Digi-humon?" S. Light asked.

"Not like the others. They've combined into DNA Sting-humon!" Palmon explained.

"Let's go!" Biyomon yelled as she led the charge to attack. DNA Sting-humon easily deflected Biyomon.

"Lightning Claw!"

Again he was victorious in deflecting the attack.

"I'm hold him down! Poison Ivy!" Palmon attacked. DNA Sting-humon struggled as Biyomon's Spiral Twister, Gabumon's Blue Blaster and Gatomon's Lightning Claw hit him but he hardly flinched. He broke free of Palmon's vines and swiped them away.

Meanwhile S. Sincerity and S. Love were still battling.

"Give up!" The evil S. Love yelled as she dodged a thrust by S. Sincerity.

"Never! I will get you back to normal!" S. Sincerity said.

Suddenly the motionless from of Palmon was thrown in the middle of the battle.

"Palmon!" S. Sincerity cried and went to pick her up. S. Love took the distraction to lung at S. Sincerity. She saw this and dodged and as S. Love was reeling back for another attack S. Sincerity lunged in and struck the dark ring on her neck with her sword. It shattered into a million pieces. She instantly fainted and her fuku turned to normal. The symbol of Love slowly appeared on her tiara.

"Oh Sora," S. Sincerity kneeling down to see if she was alright.

"Mimi, please help!" Yelled S. Light.

She looked over and saw DNA Sting-humon holding S. Friendship by the neck. She quickly ran over.

"Stop! Put him down!" She yelled.

The Soccer Prince glanced at S. Sincerity but kept his stance, ready to attack.

"Try and stop me," DNA Sting-humon said. It sounded like there was two voices. Kenocite's and maybe the insect Digimon. He help S. Friendship higher and threw him off the building, to his death.

"No!!" The Soccer Prince yelled and lunged forward. A red glow engulfed him.

__

To be continued ...

Cerv23: Ok, I can understand if you think my 'DNA Sting-humon'

idea is stupid. But at least hang around for the final part!


	5. Knight of Courage

The Digidestined Scouts

Part 5: Knight of Courage

S. Sincerity watched in horror as DNA Sting-humon threw S. Friendship over the edge of the building. The Soccer Prince jumped forward and a strange red glow engulfed him.

S. Friendship was half unconscious. It all seemed like a dream. The Soccer Prince had jumped over the edge and was falling towards him. When the red glow stopped the Soccer Prince was wearing clothing similar to Kenocite only it was red and the mask and cape wasn't there.

* * *

"Ha! No one can beat me," laughed DNA Sting-humon. He slowly advanced to the rest of the group.

Suddenly a chain with a spiked ball flew over the side and wrapped around DNA Sting-humon's leg. Over the side came what looked like the Soccer Prince only in a different costume. he held S. Friendship and the other end of the weapon. The ball and chain released the creature and the chain shrunk back to the handle so it was a normal mace.

"I am the Knight of Courage! As long as live your evil will never prevail!" He shouted.

"Ya! lets do it!" S. Sincerity yelled.

"Together we'll stop this here and now!" S. Love said getting.

S. Love, S. Friendship, S. Sincerity, S. Light, Knight of Courage and the Digimon surrounded DNA Sting-humon.

"Together! Pink Kawaii Beam!" S. Sincerity yelled firing at DNA Sting-humon.

"Tennis Heart!"

"Friendship's Growth. Power!"

"Heaven's Light!"

"Mace of Courage!" Knight of Courage shouted as he swung at the enemy. The chain extended and hit DNA Sting-humon with the other attacks.

"Our turn. Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Lighting Claw!"

DNA Sting-humon reared back hurt.

"If I'm going down you're going with me!" He yelled. Black light started surrounded them all.

"He's going to blow!" Yelled the Knight of Courage. They all ducked for cover as the blast rocked the building. The last thing S. Sincerity remembered was hitting the ground.

* * *

"Wake up Mimi," said a feminine voice.

Mimi opened her eyes. Looking back at her was a women dressed in silver. Her hair was brown and her dress was silver.

"Who are you?" Asked Mimi.

The women smiled. "Why I'm the Queen of Light."

"Queen of Light? But aren't you like ..... dead?" Mimi asked confused.

"No. But never mind about that. You've down it! You've stopped Kenocite, but there's one more thing that has to be done. Before Kenocite was taken over by evil he was a good person. If his power hadn't been stolen by the forces of darkness he would be one of you right now," she explained still smiling.

A strange white glow mad Mimi cover her eyes and when she opened them she was back in her world.

* * *

"Mimi? Are you alright?" Asked S. Love. S. Sincerity opened her eyes.

"Ya ..... I'm fine," she said. "But where's Kenocite?"

"He's over there. he's back to normal," S. Light said pointing to a figure on the ground. He looked like Kenocite buy didn't have the same clothes or hairstyle.

S. Sincerity got up and walked over to him. "He's not under evil's control anymore. We've won!"

"Thank you! Thank you for saving the Digiworld!" Palmon cheered.

"We'd like to stay and celebrate but we have to go," Gabumon added.

"Actually. I think I'll stay. They may need my help," Gatomon said.

The Digimon said their 'good byes' and vanished in a flash of light.

"Let's get him to a hospital," S. Love said referring to the person who used to be Kenocite.

* * *

"Look, Knight. There's something you need to know. I'm a guy. I don't know why I'm in this fuku," S. friendship tried to explain too Knight of Courage tugging on the skirt.

"I kinda figured that out," he said.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't be friends," S. friendship said. "By the way, how exactly are you anyway?"

Knight powered down.

"Taichi!?" S. Friendship gasped. S. friendship also powered down.

"Yamato!? Hahahaha! What till I tell the kids at school!" Taichi laughed.

"If you say a word I'll make you pay!!" Yamato yelled furiously.

"Oh. this is good!" Taichi ran off laughing and smiling.

Yamato ran after him. "Get back here!"

* * *

The Queen of Light watched as the aftermath of the battle continued. She stroked a white Digimon cat and smiled.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" She asked it.

__

The End ...

For now

Cerv23: Well? What'd you think? I'm gonna continue this series. Was it obvious that the Soccer Prince was Taichi? R&R and wait for the next part!


End file.
